toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Create-A-Toon
Create-A-Toon is a way to create your very own Toon to play with. As such, anyone can create a Toon, but some are exclusive only to subscribed players. Gender A Toon can have it's own gender by clicking on the blue for male or pink for female Toons. Boyimage.jpg|Boy Button Girlimage.jpg|Girl Button There is a slight difference between Toons: females have eyelashes and can wear skirts, while males have some exclusive shorts to wear. Males have less clothing options to choose from because females can wear shorts and skirts while males can only wear shorts. Duckboy.jpg|Male Duck Duckgirl.jpg|Female Duck Toon Species There is a total of 9 different species to choose from. However, 3 of these species are only available to subscribed players: the Monkey, the Horse, and the Bear. A Toon can also have its distinct design. All species have a very different design to choose from. Cat Designs Cats have 4 head designs to choose from. They are: Cathead.jpg|Plain Cat Head Catheadlargemuzzle.jpg|Cat with Large Muzzle Cattallhead.jpg|Tall Cat Head Cattallheadlargemuzzle.jpg|Tall Cat Head with Large Muzzle Dog Designs Dogs have the only ears that move. Dogs have 4 head designs to choose from. They are: Doghead.jpg|Plain Dog Head Dogheadmuzzle.jpg|Dog Head with Large Muzzle Dogtallhead.jpg|Tall Dog Head Dogtallheadmuzzle.jpg|Tall Dog Head with Large Muzzle Duck Designs Ducks have 4 head designs to choose from. They are: Duckhead.jpg|Plain Duck Head Duckheadlargebeak.jpg|Plain Duck Head with Large Beak Ducktallhead.jpg|Tall Duck Head Ducktallheadlargebeak.jpg|Tall Duck Head with Large Beak Mouse Designs Mice have 2 head designs to choose from. They are: Mousehead.jpg|Plain Mouse Head Mousetallhead.jpg|Tall Mouse Head Pig Designs Pigs have 4 head designs to choose from. They are: Pighead.jpg|Plain Pig Head Pigheadlargesnout.jpg|Plain Pig Head with Large Snout Pigtallhead.jpg|Tall Pig Head Pigtallheadlargesnout.jpg|Tall Pig Head with Large Snout Rabbit Designs Rabbits have 4 head designs to choose from. They are: Rabbithead.jpg|Plain Rabbit Head Rabbitheadlongears.jpg|Plain Rabbit Head with Long Ears Rabbitwidehead.jpg|Wide Rabbit Head Rabbitwideheadlongears.jpg|Wide Rabbit Head with Long Ears Bear Designs Bears have 4 head designs to choose from. They are: Bearhead.jpg|Plain Bear Head Bearheadlargemuzzle.jpg|Plain Bear Head with Large Muzzle Beartallhead.jpg|Tall Bear Head Beartallheadlargemuzzle.jpg|Tall Bear Head with Large Muzzle Horse Designs Horses have 4 head designs to choose from. They are: Horsehead.jpg|Plain Horse Head Horseheadlargemuzzle.jpg|Plain Horse Head with Large Muzzle Horsetallhead.jpg|Tall Horse Head Horsetallheadlargemuzzle.jpg|Tall Horse Head with Large Muzzle Monkey Designs Monkeys have 4 head designs to choose from. They are: Monkeyhead.jpg|Plain Monkey Head Monkeyheadlargemuzzle.jpg|Plain Monkey Head with Large Muzzle Monkeylargehead.jpg|Large Monkey Head Monkeylargeheadlargemuzzle.jpg|Large Monkey Head with Large Muzzle Body Designs All species have the same choice of bodies. They are: plainbody.jpg|Plain Body fatbody.jpg|Fat Body tallbody.jpg|Tall Body Leg Designs All species have the same choice of legs along with their bodies. They are: shortlegs.jpg|Short Legs plainlegs.jpg|Plain Legs longlegs.jpg|Long Legs Colors :Main Article: Toon Colors Clothes Every Toon needs clothes. Naming A Toon can be named through two different methods: Pregenerated names or Type-A-Name. Pregenerated names are prechosen names given by Toontown. These names are acceptable and do not have to be approved by the Toon Council. Type-A-Name is another way a Toon can be named. However, names that are not in the pregenerated names will need to be reviewed. Thus, when playing on a Toon who's name hasn't been reviewed, their names will be the color of the Toon's head and the species they chose. (Example: Orange Cat, Royal Blue Dog) Trivia *Mice have the least head designs to choose from, that being only two. *Male and female Toons have different aspects between each other: females have eyelashes and skirts. **Also, while picking out clothes in the Create-A-Toon, males can wear belt-buckled shorts while females can wear skirts. *Bears, Horses, and Monkeys are only available for subcribed players. *If a female bows while wearing shorts (Toontown Central or Pick-A-Toon) she will do a boy's bow instead doing a girl's bow, altough the animation won't look as good as on a boy. *When you started the toon used to be grey with no clothes on, now it's coloured with clothes on. Category:Toons Category:Gameplay Category:Cats Category:Dogs Category:Ducks Category:Mice Category:Pigs Category:Rabbits Category:Bears Category:Horses Category:Monkeys Category:Toon Species